Seitter's Survivor: Cook Islands
This is a tengaged group game that featured 20 contestants picked by Seittertps1120 Twists/Changes *Exile Island. This season will have Exile Island. The tribe that loses immunity will pick one member from each immuned team to go to Exile Island. While at Exile Island, the sent castaway will have an ability to find a hidden immunity idol Season Summary 20 people were set off to the Cook Islands to begin the adventure of a lifetime. There were separated into 4 tribes of 5: Aitu in Red, Raro in Blue, Hiki in Yellow and Puka Puka in Green. The twist of this season was Exile Island. Except the people sent there were people on the winning tribes of that challenge. Hiki lost the first challenge where Drake was unanimously voted out for costing his tribe the challenge. Aitu was the next to fall where for the first time ever in a group game, all 5 members received 1 vote. Even with Emmy having a SV and Prado switching to Prince, Prince changed his vote and blindsided Oakley. The unstoppable Raro lost the next challenge where Kayleigh Jai became vocally angry with Wade and Zack about their performances in the challenge. However Leo aligned with Wade and Zack, blindsiding Kayleigh Jai for her outrage. Puka Puka lost the next challenge where Richard was voted out for being weak. Alicia, from Puka Puka, left the same night when she was medically evacuated from the game. On Day 12, the tribe switch came into play. The new Hiki lost the challenge where George became too powerful for them to bear and they voted him out. Raro lost next where Prince was criticized for his lack of knowledge of the game so they voted him out. Aitu lost the next challenge where Zack and Michael were pointed out as the weak members. Due to Michael not voting, the other 2 votes for him got him voted out next. On Day 20, the merge was in play. Ryan won the first immunity challenge. Leo's alliance targeted Desmond for being rivals with Leo and Ryan's alliance targeted Prado for being a potential threat. Leo's alliance prevailed as Desmond was voted out and became the first jury member. Leo won the next challenge but gave immunity to Anthony to help save an ally. Zack's floating in the game got to people and he was voted out next. Wade was then medically evacuated. Zack and Wade did not take part as jury members, making the season have 7 jury members instead of 9. Leo won the next challenge and Trey's scheming for a big alliance caused his downfall and he became the second jury member. Prado and Emmy competed hard for the next challenge win but it was Prado who came out on top. Emmy was an outsider to Leo and his alliance and she got voted out next and became the third jury member. When Ryan won the next challenge, his alliance of himself, Prado, Tyler and Alan blindsided the biggest threat of the game, Leo, making him the fourth jury member. At the Survivor Auction, Ryan bought himself immunity and because Semaj bought a Random Vote, which chose his vote on random, he got the bad end of the deal when 2 people voted for him and his vote was for himself, making him the fifth jury member. Ryan won the next challenge. Anthony found the idol and played it on himself but he did not need it because Ryan got out his target since the merge: Tyler, who became the sixth jury member. Ryan worked hard for the final immunity challenge and won the last immunity. Ryan and Anthony worked together to vote out Prado but when Alan did not vote, it caused a tie between Prado and Alan. In the re-vote, Prado got voted out and became the seventh and final member of the jury. Alan was criticized as doing nothing in the game. Anthony was praised for being loyal to Ryan but was majorly criticized by Prado and others about Anthony riding co-tails of Ryan, which caused a fight between Prado and Anthony. Ryan was praised for his strategic game but was criticized for his social game and how he backstabbed people. In the end, it was a close vote but Ryan beat out Anthony in a 4-3-0 vote to become the Sole Survivor. Contestants *Zack is not a part of the jury due to inactivity *Since Wade was M/E, he would not take part as a jury member The Game Voting History '^1 '''Due to the tie, there was a revote between the tied players. '^2 'Alicia was medically evacuated so no voting took place. '^3 '''Wade was medically evacuated so no voting took place. Jury Vote